Sakura Tree
by xxXXBlossomXXxx
Summary: 6 year old Sakura needs to go to the states. How will Tou-kun react to this? And what kind of surprise does Sakura have in the future? OOC Toushiro First ever story :)


Hey guys this is my first ever story Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

"MAMA! I DON'T WANNA GO!" a 6 year old Sakura said, her vibrant green eyes flashed with anger.

"It's for your own good dear" Mikoto said.

"But mama... I don't want to leave Toushiro I wanna to be with him!" fighting of a sob Sakura tried to convince her mom to stay. She tried and tried until her mom snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SAKURA WE ARE MOVING WHETER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Mikoto shouted.

Sakura widened her eyes with fear, her mom never ever shouted at her. She ran away from her house towards her best friend Toushiro.

Toushiro's POV

I was sitting on our lawn relaxing when I heard someone's footsteps, I turned my head to the side and saw Sakura my best friend I smiled at her but it faltered when I saw the trails of tears on her cheeks. I immediately ran where she was. I knelt down before her and asked "Saku-chan what's wrong?"

"..." She started sobbing.

"Come on Saku you can tell me anything I'm your best friend right?" The sight of her tears brought a clench in my heart. I just wanted to protect her from any harm. Instead I just hugged her to my chest and started rocking back and forth. When she collided with my chest she started to sob harder, but I just soothed her until she calmed down. Finally she calmed down and she told me she was leaving to go to the states. I was sad because I won't b able to see my best friend probably for a long time but I smiled at her and told her I would be okay I would be strong for her.

"Wait here Saku-chan I'm just gonna get something real fast okay?"

"Okay Tou-kun" Sakura sniffed.

Sakura's POV

I watched Tou-kun go inside his house to do whatnot.

I started to imagine what would life be without Tou-kun my heart clenched at the thought and brought tears to my eyes again, but I tried my hardest to fight them. If Tou-kun would be willing to be strong for me then I for him.

I still remembered our first meeting.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Haha Sakura has such a big forehead!" a girl said laughing while poking poor Sakura's forehead. A lot of kids mostly girls had gathered around Sakura taunting her about her big forehead and abnormal pink hair._

"_Please...s-stop it...I-it hu-hurts..." sobbed Sakura she kept on crying until she was left all alone on the ground._

_She was relieved that everyone had gone home she started walking home when she abruptly stopped. She saw a guy her age with white spiky hair and teal eyes approach. When he reached out a hand to her she flinched back. The white haired guy smiled at her._

"_Don't worry I won't hurt you" He brushed her hair away from her forehead and put a band-aid on it. (It had bruised from all the poking the girls had been doing)_

_She smiled thankfully at the guy and started walking away when he reached to grab her wrist and whispered "You don't have a big forehead, I think you're really pretty" He gave her one last smile and walked away._

_Sakura blushed and walk towards her home smiling. 'This is the first time someone told me I was cute hehe'_

'_**He's cute right? Hehe aim for him CHA!' **__Inner Sakura kept on rambling about the white haired boy. Sakura just smiled and ignore her inner's fantasies._

_The next day she wasn't so excited to go to school but reluctantly showered and prepared for herself. She was lucky that her bullies didn't come in any contact with her, her luck ended when it was time to go home._

"_HEY FOREHEAD WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" shouted one of her bullies Ino Yamanaka flanked by Karin and Ami. I thought she was really beautiful with her long blonde hair and sky blue eyes but because of her attitude I thought otherwise._

_When she was just about to be slapped suddenly a boy appeared in front of her obstructing her from the view of her bullies. _

"_Get away from here bullying is not a nice thing to do okay?"_

_Suddenly Ino and her gang muttered a "Hai.." and walked away._

"_Umm...thank you very much" Sakura said and then was shocked when he turned around._

'_**IT'S THE WHITE HAIRED HOTTIE' **__Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura tuned her out._

"_Oh..it's you thank you very much again umm?"_

"_Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya" He smiled_

"_I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you Hitsugaya-kun!" Sakura beamed at him._

_After that incident they became the best of friends. Whenever Sakura was being bullied he would always be there to comfort and protect her._

* * *

"Saku-chan!" I whipped my head where Tou-kun was. He ran towards me and gave me a small red box.

"Here this is for you. Wear it always so you would remember me okay?" he said.

I opened the small box and gasped when I saw what was inside. It was a silver chain necklace. It had a small pink heart dangling from the center and glitters when it reflected the rays of the sun.

I hugged Tou-kun and thanked him over and over again. He just smiled at me and ask if I wanted to stay for lunch. I said yes and we spent the whole day together until I had to go home.

"Tou-kun..." I said when we were walking towards my house.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't ever forget me okay?"

"Of course I wouldn't ever forget you I mean who would forget a pin haired girl haha"

When he saw my serious face he stopped laughing and said "Of course I won't forget you you're my best friend in the whole world alright?" He something from my face.

I haven't even realized I was crying until he did that. I hugged him tight for the last time and said "Prepare yourself when we see each other the next time you might be surprised of what I'm gonna do"

"I look forward to it Saku-chan" he hugged me and kissed my forehead the last time and waved goodbye.

* * *

Toushiro's POV

It's been ten years since Saku-chan moved to the states. We would constantly write letters to each other but I haven't seen what she looked like in those ten years. 'Did she grow out of her large forehead already?' I smirked at the thought.

I was walking towards my homeroom with my two friends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. I sighed they were bickering again I just ignored them and proceeded to go inside the classroom and wait for our teacher Kakashi-sensei. I laid my head down because I expected him to be late, but to mine and others he was actually early.

"KAKA-SENSEI IS EARLY OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS GOING TO END WAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed and ran around in circles. I ignored him and continue to stare at Kakashi-sensei. I was curious to why was he early. 'Must be something important'

"Shut up Naruto" Kakashi-sensei wacked his head. That eventually shut him up.

"Today were going to have a new student" That perked up my interest.

"Proceed now Miss Sakura" I widened my eyes at the name Sakura? Could it be?

The door opened and their walking towards the front was the most beautiful girl i have ever seen she had long pink flowing locks and bright emerald eyes.

'I guess she had grown out of her forehead' I chucked

The whole class was stunned by the beauty of this goddess that had suddenly appeared. Then hell broke loose when she spoke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno please take care of me" she bowed and smiled at the audience in front of her.

Suddenly shout of "Do you have a boyfriend?" "You're cute" "No! She's hot" "I LOVE YOU!" "Are you a virgin?"

She blushed at the last question and just kept silent.

"Now now keep your hormones intact boys" Kakashi-sensei said, but his efforts were futile. When I had enough I shouted "Shut up!" That cleared everything, then suddenly Sakura's eyes snapped to mine. Then it widened.

Sakura's POV

Shouts of many question were thrown at me after I spoke. I just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. My homeroom teacher who I learned the name was Kakashi-sense tried to calm them but it was futile. Then I heard a familiar voice. I snapped to where the guy was I made eye contact with him and widened my eyes it was Tou-kun. There he stood in all his glory.

He looked handsome before but now it surpassed that no he looked like a god. He still had the same hairstyle as before but now it suited him so much. His teal green eyes shined with amusement, he looked lean and muscular like he had been working out. Without thinking I ran where he was and hugged him.

"Tou-kun I missed you so much!" He just chucked and hugged me back.

Then I realized it was quiet too quiet when I looked around me all of my classmates were staring at us. I blushed and jump back from Tou-kun's arms and tried to explain myself.

Kakashi-sensei just smiled and said "I guess you know each other, then Hitsugaya-san would you mind showing Haruno-san around.

"Sure thing Kaka-sensei" Tou-kun smiled. I squealed and hugged him again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly I made new friends and tried to ignore all the flirting and stares that came my way. When it was lunch time Tou-kun showed me all around the campus. I already concluded that I would get lost in this academy. The last place he showed me was the lake. I couldn't believe there was even a lake around here. I gasped at the sight.

The water shined a very light blue it looked to be almost glittering, but what amzed me he most was the big sakura tree in the middle of the lake. I didn't realize it but there was a small island in the middle of the lake and that was where he tree stood. Tou- kun asked if I wanted to go there.

"Ehh? Could we?" I beamed. He said yes and I found a small dock with a small rowing boat, He rowed the boat towards the island I was excited but also nervous because i realize this would be the best time to tell him my feelings.

Toushiro's POV

When I was rowing the boat I realized Sakura keeps on fidgeting. I didn;t mind it I just thought it was excitement. We arrived at the Sakura tree and I chuckled with the amazed expression Sakura had on. We sat at the base of the tree and started telling stories of our lives. Throughout our whole conversation she still was nervous I asked her why. Then her face became red. Huh what's happening?

Sakura's POV

When Tou-kun asked why I was nervous I blushed a deep red. I knew i had to do it some time so I plucked up my courage and started to say it. Suddenly a big wind rushed to where we are and I found myself surrounded by pink leaves scatter around me I was fully aware that my hair was floating and my face flushed red and my eyes wide.

"Tou-toushiro I..." His eyes became wide he realized I used his real name and he knew it was important.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I..l-lo..." I can't say it I covered my red face with my hands.

"What is it?" Toushiro said removing my hands from my face. Now we were almost nose to nose.

I avoided his gaze and muttered "I love you..."

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear" He was smirking and I knew he heard me butfor the fun of it I said it.

"I love you okay! You happy?" I huffed and crossed my arms together looking away from him.

I heard him whisper "I know" then without warning he kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed him back.

After we needed much air we laid our foreheads together and he said "I love you too Sakura"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Review kay? :)


End file.
